


Waiting Dark

by AvaMclean



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Dark, Evil Wins, Gen, Incorporeal Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaMclean/pseuds/AvaMclean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Origin stands in the way of the First Evil’s plans for humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Dark

Title: Waiting Dark  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and all related characters are copyright Brad Wright, Jonathan Glassner, Showtime and the SciFi Network. No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon and ME. No infringement intended.

Summary: Origin stands in the way of the First Evil’s plans for humanity.

+

Light played its way across the earth-toned marble as flames filled the large ankh dominating the wall across from the temple’s entrance. The fire grew irradiant, twisting out from the carved lines on the wall to bring dappled shadows to the room and those shadows widened. Spreading outward in rapid succession until an inky blackness covered the floor. It shifted, slivering and inching its way up the marble to combat the light. 

The flames burned brighter, growing in intensity before they rolled forward, sparkers showering as the fire gave way to form. The darkness that held the floor rippled, pulling back as the flames tightened and Adria stepped free and the black folded back, made room for her presence. Iridescent eyes flared and narrowed, her mouth pulling downward as she lifted a hand and held the shadows at bay, reclaimed this part of her city, her home. 

They rippled and shuddered, spiraling upward until a wall of darkness stood before Adria and another stepped forward. Pulled herself free of the shadows and smoke to meet that narrow-eyed glare with one of her own. “You lay sedge on what is mine.” 

Her chin lifted, lips twisting into a smirk as she moved forward, the flames of her dress a more suitable armor than that which had been made by her metal smiths when she had still possessed a mortal form. “Alteran,” her head inclined, “Or does your kind prefer Ancient now?” 

The other shifted forward, the shadows trailing behind her as the light from Adria’s fire brought her features and form into focus. Revealed pale green eyes as a pointed chin tilted, blonde hair spilling over narrow shoulders as the being’s glossed lips pulled up and she laughed. “I’m sorry that’s incorrect,” the smile wilted, voice falling flat as she finished, “But you will get a lovely parting gift.” 

Adria’s brows slopped downward in confusion before she shrugged and moved forward, pushing back the intruder’s darkness. “It matters not. You are truly a fool to attempt an assault here. In my city. Where my power is at its greatest.” 

“Is it?” Thin arms crossed and the shadows Adria had pressed back with her mere presence inched forward as the blonde bent at the waist, leaning forward to offer Adria a sweet smile. “You don’t feel the nagging doubt of your people? The waiver in their devotion?” 

Adria’s head inclined. “All heretics will be dealt with in time.”

“But will it be soon enough?” She shifted, moving to the right of the room, away from the ascended being. “I mean, you have so many worlds to track and now, with the Milky Way to contend with…” Her voice tampered off, head turning so that her gaze locked with Adria’s and she smiled. “It’s an awful lot to ask of one being. Ascended or not.” 

“What is that you are offering?”

“Am I offering?” She paused, turned fully toward her. “I don’t believe I mentioned an offer. I think I was stating that you’re very nearly powerless against my influence.” 

Adria laughed. “Your influence? On what?”

“Your people.” With a burst of smoke and shadows she simply appeared before Adria and the other ascended resisted the urge to step back, give ground. “I am beyond ascension. Beyond worship. I am in the heart of every being.” Her head inclined, blonde hair catching the light of the flames. “Even you.”

“You are nothing.” Adria’s brow rose. “You’re manipulations are meaningless—”

“And yet I feel that worm of doubt in you. Casting shadows inside, working its way upward to crowd your thoughts.” 

“Be silent.”

The blonde laughed, a low sound that brought Adria’s flame, her light closer to her form. “You can not order that which you have no control over.”

“I will order whoever I choose! I am the Ori! They’re power is mine.” 

A brow arched with her outburst. “You are young.” Her head tilted, considering before she continued, “Powerful, but still so very young.”

“My knowledge is infinite. My power even more so. No matter my age, I will rule.” 

“No.” She shook head. “You will fall and another will rise to take your place.” 

A smirk twisted Adria’s features. “Will you rise to take my place?”

“Child, I already have.” The shadows and smoke eased forward, crowding Adria. She stepped back, eyes widening as a great weight settled over her form and robbed her ability to meld back into the flames of Celestis. The one attacking her stepped forward, following Adria in her retreat. “Now we haven’t been properly introduced.”

The shadows slipped up her form, a cold whispered that doused Adria’s light and froze her form. Slipping through the illusion of her hair and up her jaw, towards her opened mouth as she gasped and the other spoke, “I am Evil and I am in control of all that is in between. The Alterans knew better than to rob humanity of it’s free will.” 

The darkness shuddered, pulling tighter and Adria’s world narrowed and the words took on a more condescending tone as the being explained. “I like humans just the way they are, corruptible, and Origin just doesn’t fit in with my plans.” 

Smoke descended over her, robbing Adria of her sight, muffling the taunting voice and it stole away the world until all of Adria’s knowledge, her power was nothing more than a candle against the waiting dark and that darkness held great winds. 

+

The end.


End file.
